


Hello Darkness My Old Friend

by Sweet_Tea_Owl



Series: Too Fast For You, Old Man [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Because I can, Everyone is younger, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Teenage Barry, and barry fifteen, len and lisa are twins, like ten years younger, this makes them nineteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Tea_Owl/pseuds/Sweet_Tea_Owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wells has made a huge mistake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Darkness My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is the prequel to my main story that I will eventually write sometime eventually. There is a pun in this story and the first one to find it and know what its playing off of gets a hug. the title is also a pun.

Well's had thought, after the first attempt had failed, that maybe a teenage Barry might be easier to influence and control. When he'd been thrown into the wormhole after Barry had destroyed his one way back to his timeline, Wells had decided to go back to the beginning and do things a bit differently. First he decided to mess with the Snart's timeline just so there wouldn't be a Captain Cold around to put ideas of alliances between villains and superheros. He wanted to see his face when he had no choice but to watch those metas die. Let's just say Wells was feeling particularly evil this time around after having been so thoroughly defeated by Barry.

So when Barry Allen turned 15, Wells decided that was the perfect age to mold his new pawn. He had scooped up Cisco right around the time he started showing an interest in mechanics and he was realizing his parents could care less. This had made Cisco, amazingly, even more loyal. Wells found Caitlin in a high school not well equipped to handle a girl that was a certifiable genius and was mercilessly teased for it. He gave her a refuge from the bullying and too her parents, who were having a hard time coping with the fact that they were eventually going to send their genius child to college, he gave the hope of a better future for their child. He managed to mold them for two years and he found Ronnie when he had a year left until the particle accelerator's explosion. Caitlin and Ronnie took to each other like star crossed lovers destined to be together no matter the timeline or circumstance. 

It was a couple months after Barry's birthday when Wells set the explosion into motion. He didn't know how, but no matter where Barry Allen was, and no matter what Wells did, the lightening always found him. In fact, no matter what precautions Wells took, certain people always developed certain powers. It almost made Wells believe in fate but he was sure there something scientific involved. Maybe genetics.

Barry Allen being so stubbornly good must have also been genetic. The only thing that changed was Barry was to cocky for his own good. He rushed in without looking and rarely listened to Wells which often had him cursing himself for accelerating the timeline. Wells hopes of having a pawn capable of time travel were being dashed before his very eyes. He could only hope that with Barry's youth came ignorance and the ability to believe that he was invincible. It didn’t help that Barry was really good at being a superhero. He was even better at it than the previous timeline's Barry and he took to the powers like a fish to water.

Before Barry had been graced with this gift he had been much more quiet and reserved, but since then he gained confidence and he had never felt more complete. Barry had always been smart. When he had woken up from the coma, however, Barry had been learning at an even more accelerated rate than usual. He was willing to try or do anything to make himself better and his confidence had skyrocketed. The only thing truly different about the new Barry was his fondness of making snap decisions without consulting anyone first. When he’d first found out about his powers, they’d had to lock him in the pipeline to keep him from busting his father out of prison. Joe found out about his abilities when Wells had to come ask him to talk Barry out of the impromptu jail break.

As usual Barry had to prove everyone wrong. Barry had an impeccable sense of right and wrong and was unusually good at sensing the light in others. Especially Leonard Snart. Somehow, even though Wells had thought he had properly screwed the chances of him ever existing, Leonard Snart had managed to persevere and found himself the twin to Lisa. Honestly it wasn't much of a difference for them. The day Barry met Leonard was the day Wells lost any hope of completely controlling Barry and he gave up. Wells didn't understand how he always managed to get screwed over like this. It must be another one of those genetic things. It had to be. No way is fate real and no way is he fated to be constantly beaten by the likes of Barry Allen.

 


End file.
